She Took the Fall for Me
by RubyRoyalDancer
Summary: So what if SAM had saved FREDDIE from the taco truck instead of FREDDIE saving CARLY? Some INSANE stuff, including school fights, potential suicide, super-awkward moments, and yes, of course, SEDDIE! Told from Freddie's POV.
1. iHospital

**Why, hello there, my fellow readers!**

**I'm really happy to unveil my newest story, and I REALLY hope you like it! I worked pretty hard on the first chapter, and I will warn you, there might be some swearing in this story, but it's not like you'll care, right? :3**

**So, what if SAM had saved FREDDIE instead of FREDDIE saving CARLY, hmm? Here's MY idea.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't think I own iCarly. If I do, however, tell me ASAP. I need to make some Seddieful episodes! :)**

* * *

><p>We just were crossing the street to do an iCarly bit. Carly was already on the other side, but Sam and I were still crossing. Suddenly Carly screamed "FREDDIE! LOOK OUT!" I turned around quickly. A big truck was coming straight at me.<p>

I stood in the road, frozen with fear. All of a sudden, someone pushed me out of the way of the truck. I fell down at the side of the road and covered my head with my hands. Then I heard a crack, followed by deafening screaming. That's when I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Freddie! Freddie! Are you okay?" Someone was shaking me.<p>

"What? I'm fine…" I opened my eyes and sat up. Carly stood above me, crying her eyes out. I stood up. "Carly! What happened?"

"S-Sam…" Carly choked out. "…got hit!"

I turned around. Sam was lying in the road in a pool of blood, nearly lifeless. I ran into the road and grabbed her wrist, checking her pulse. She was still alive, thank God. "Call the hospital!" I screamed. "HURRY!"

Before long, me, Sam and Carly were being driven to the hospital in the back of an ambulance. Sam was still unconscious, which worried me.

_She'll be okay,_ I told myself. _She'll be fine._ But to be honest, I wasn't so sure.

Tears slid down Carly's cheeks. "I wish it was me that had gotten hit, not her," she cried. "She doesn't deserve this…"

"How did it even happen?" I asked.

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Well, you were walking across the street… and…" Carly trailed off.

"And what?" I prompted.

"And she saw the truck coming at you, so she pushed you out of the way, but then she fell…"

I stared at Carly, my lips parted slightly. _Why would she save me? She hates me._

I stayed silent for the rest of the trip. When we finally arrived at the hospital, I was relieved. The paramedics wheeled Sam into the emergency room, while Carly and I stayed in the waiting room.

"Carly texted me to come here, what happened?" I heard Spencer's voice and turned around. Spencer was running toward us.

"Freddie and Sam were crossing the street, and… Freddie didn't see the truck coming, so Sam pushed him out of the way, but then she got hit…" Carly mumbled.

"Is Sam going to be alright?" Spencer asked, concern darkening his eyes.

"I don't know!" Carly started to cry again.

* * *

><p>After about thirty long, emotional minutes, a doctor emerged from the emergency room doors.<p>

"Sam is going to be fine," he said. "The injuries looked bad at first, but we got her all cleaned up. She was really lucky. She didn't even need stitches."

Carly sighed in relief. "Can we go see her?"

"Well, yes, but I should warn you, she has short term memory loss, and she might not remember you at first. Her memory should come back in a short period of time, though."

"She won't remember me?" Carly's face fell.

"She will eventually, don't worry." The doctor led the way to Sam's room. When we got inside, my heart dropped when I saw Sam. She had bandages wrapped around her head, and one of her arms and legs were each in a cast, one blue and one red. A nurse was by her side holding one of those oxygen masks over Sam's mouth and nose.

"When she wakes up she can take the mask off," the nurse said to the doctor. Then she turned to us. "If there's any trouble, just page us," she whispered. Then they left.

"Oh my God…" Carly put a hand on Sam's arm cast. "I've never seen her like this. She looks so broken…"

"Hey, I'm hungry. I'm going to the cafeteria." Spencer started to leave.

"I'd better go with him. You know, to make sure he doesn't… set anything on fire. You stay here with Sam. Text me if she wakes up." Carly left with Spencer.

"Will do," I said to myself after Carly and Spencer were gone. I stepped closer to Sam's bed and reached out to touch her shoulder, being careful not to wake her up.

Sam trembled a little at my touch, but she didn't open her eyes.

I sighed and whispered, "I'm so sorry about this. If I could switch places with you I would." I don't know why I did it (probably guilt), but then I bent down and kissed Sam on her cheek.

Sam stiffened and her eyes shot open. She pulled the oxygen mask off her face and threw it to the ground, then stared up at me.

"Who the hell are you? And where am I?" Sam screeched at me. She tried to lift her broken arm, but then cried out in pain.

I put my hand over her lips to keep her quiet. "Shhh, relax. It's me, Freddie Benson. And you're in the hospital." I took my hand off her mouth.

Sam blinked in confusion, then muttered, "If my arm wasn't killing me, I'd punch your face in."

"Yeah, that's cool. My face pretty much deserves to be punched in. It's my fault you're here."

Sam frowned, then looked down at her wrapped-up arm and leg. "What did you do to me?" she gasped.

I put my hand on her mouth again. "We were crossing the street… and a truck came and I didn't see it, and you pushed me out of the way… but then you fell, and the truck hit you. You saved my life."

Sam used her left hand (the unbroken one) to take my hand off her mouth. "I saved you?" she whispered. Her voice seemed unusually soft and concerned.

"Yeah, it was really brave of you. I don't know how I can thank you…"

Sam blinked, then smiled at me. "All you have to do is say it, Fredweird. And maybe bake me a pie or something. So… where's Carly?"

So I guess she did have short-term memory loss. _Really _short term memory loss.

* * *

><p>After I texted Carly and told her Sam had woken up, she came up almost immediately to visit with Sam. I just sat by the window in a little rocking chair, watching them talk. Although Sam seemed really engaged in the conversation, she kept glancing over at me with some sort of emotion clouding her eyes, but I couldn't tell exactly what it was. She could be sad because she was trapped in the hospital. Or maybe she was happy that we had come to visit her? Then my heart skipped a beat when I realized another option.<p>

She probably hates me because I kissed her on the cheek.

I mean, yeah, she hated me before, but she probably feels such deep hatred now that she'll turn into that one guy from Paranormal Activity and kill me.

But maybe she doesn't hate me? Heck, she could even _like _me for it… yeah, like that would happen. She'd rather pull out all her teeth and cut off her tongue than even _think _of dating me.

Or maybe she's just confused… like me. Maybe she just doesn't know what to think of what I did. I don't really know what to think either.

"Oh, man!" Spencer suddenly shouted. "I forgot to go pick up the eggnog at DairyMart! Uh… I'll come pick you guys up later!" Then he bolted out of the hospital room.

"Wait, what? Spencer, stop! You're not buying another carton of eggnog! It makes you gassy!" Carly screamed, following Spencer out of the room.

I chuckled. Sam laughed a little, too. I walked over to the bed and stood beside it. Sam raised her head and stared at me.

"What do you want, Benson?"

I just stood over her, just about as frozen as an ice sculpture. _What am I supposed to say? _

"Well?"

"Do you hate me?" I blurted out. Then I mentally slapped myself in the face for letting out such a stupid outburst.

Sam looked down at her hands, then mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"What?" I frowned, and my eyebrows twisted into a confused expression.

"Look, I don't know, okay?" Sam snapped at me. But she didn't sound mean, just a little bit sad. "I just don't know. If I really, truly hated you, I probably wouldn't have saved you. There. I said it. Happy?" She attempted to cross her arms, but her cast kind of got in the way.

"So… you don't hate me. Okay…" I sat down on the foot of the hospital bed and stared down at my thumbs.

"No, I don't really _hate _you…" Sam said quietly. "But I do have to ask _you _something, too."

My heart stopped, and I broke into a cold sweat. "Uh… what?"

Sam looked down at her blue arm cast, then whispered, "Why'd you kiss me?"

I widened my eyes. "Um…"

Well, this was just great. The one question I had prayed she wouldn't ask. And now I was gonna have to answer it.

_Oh, shit._

* * *

><p><strong>See? I warned you there would be some swearing, and there was. Which just goes to show that... I DON'T LIE! Just kidding, maybe I do. Sometimes... O_o<strong>

**BUT ANYWAY. Do you likeee? Send me a REVIEWW! Or I won't know what you think! Which, in case you don't know, is probably not a good thing.**


	2. iBond With Sam

**A/N: BEHOLD, CHAPTER 2. Probably one of the fluffiest chapters in the whole story. But idk for sure, this is as far as I've gotten...**

**Anyway, this one was probably my favorite chapter to write so far. That would be thanks to Seddie fluff, stupid boyfriends on Parental Control, eggnog, and SPENCER SHAY. :)**

**Also, you people rock. I got 9 reviews in less than 24 hours, which almost NEVER happens with brand new stories. For me, at least. THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly, Teen Mom, Parental Control, or eggnog.**

* * *

><p>"No, I don't really <em>hate <em>you…" Sam said quietly. "But I do have to ask _you _something, too."

My heart stopped, and I broke into a cold sweat. "Uh… what?"

Sam looked down at her blue arm cast, then whispered, "Why'd you kiss me?"

I widened my eyes. "Um…" Well, this was just great. The one question I had prayed she wouldn't ask. And now I was gonna have to answer it.

_Oh, shit._

"Freddie… are you gonna answer me or just sit there like the moron you are?" Sam raised her voice at me.

"I don't know why I did it," I whispered, just barely above my breath.

Sam went silent for a minute. "You don't know?" she whispered back.

I shrugged. "Not really…I guess I'm just confused. So much has happened in the past few hours… it's just too much for me to handle."

"I know." Sam glanced up at me, and then looked back down. "Me too." I don't think I've ever heard her speak so softly in my entire life.

"Sam…?" I murmured, scooting closer to her on the bed.

"Yeah?" Sam answered quietly. She propped herself up on the pillow and watched me move closer, but I could tell she was trying to avoid my eyes at the same time.

"I'm sorry… if I had seen the truck coming you wouldn't be here. Neither of us would…" I moved a little bit closer to her.

"It's okay. And so what if I pushed you out of the way of a truck? It's not _that _big of a deal." Sam rested her head back down on the pillow.

"I don't think you get it, Sam. It _is _a big deal. You saved me. You almost got killed for me." I paused, and watched as Sam finally looked up and met her blue eyes to my brown ones. Then, in a really soft voice, I said, "I don't think I can thank you enough."

Suddenly Sam used her non-broken arm to pull me into a hug. I felt her hot tears soak through my shirt, and I wrapped my arms around her gently. Then I rubbed her back to comfort her.

"I hate this, Freddie." Sam whispered shakily. "I hate this so much. I hate being here. I just want to go home…" Sam uttered a quiet sob, then buried her face back into my shoulder.

"Sam, I know this is tough for you, but the doctor said you'll be able to go home in a few days."

"Yeah, but I can't wait a few days!" Sam cried, and pulled me closer, if that was even possible. "I feel so lonely when I'm by myself… it's not the same without you or Carly or Spencer…"

"I know… would you like it if I stayed here with you tonight?" I asked softly.

Sam pulled away from me slowly. "You'd do that?"

"Yeah, do you want me to?" I asked, sending a quick text to my mom letting her know I was staying at the hospital that night.

Sam flashed me a small smile, then wiped her eyes with her hand. "I'd love that."

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE AT DAIRYMART…<strong>

"_NO, SPENCER!" Carly smacked the carton of eggnog out of Spencer's hand. It smashed onto the floor and spilled all over. Spencer screamed and grabbed another carton. Then he began running away._

"_You can't catch me!" Spencer squealed. Carly began running at him, but slipped on the spilt eggnog. She slid down the aisle and crashed into Spencer's legs. Spencer fell backward and the carton flew out of his hand._

"_Look out!" Carly screeched._

"_MY EGGNOG!" Spencer wailed, reaching up his hand as if he were going to catch it._

_The carton smacked onto the ground, and more eggnog began splattering all over the ground._

_"Carly!" Spencer whined. "Why must you ruin my chances of finding true love?"_

_"True love?" Carly snorted. "With what? The eggnog?"_

_"YEEEEEEEESS! I LOVE YOU EGGNOG!" Spencer jumped up and ran as fast as he could to get more eggnog._

_"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Carly. She pushed herself off the ground and sprinted, careful to avoid any more spilled eggnog. When she caught up to Spencer, she grabbed him by the hood of his sweatshirt and yanked him to the floor. Then she began wrestling him._

_"STOP, STOP!" Spencer yelled. "I'M TICKLISH, QUIT IT!" He swung his arm over his head, then cracked the cardboard carton over Carly's head. The carton broke open, to Spencer's dismay._

_"NO, EGGY, NO!" Spencer screeched. "I DIDN'T MEAN THIS!" Spencer jumped to his feet to get a new carton, but there were none left. Spencer dropped to his knees and cried._

_By now a crowd had formed around Carly and Spencer, and a few cops were already at the scene. One of them approached Spencer. "Um, sir?" Carly's eyes widened._

_"What?" Spencer mumbled through his hands._

_"Sir, are you drunk?"_

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling now?" I asked Sam. The rest of the day had gone by really quickly. First, Sam and I just talked, mostly about finals, which were coming up after spring break. We both agreed to study together at my house when Sam got out of the hospital. Then we watched <em>Teen Mom <em>on MTV, and we both thought that Bentley was the cutest baby ever. And now we were just sitting together eating a meal that the hospital had made for Sam, but shockingly, she gave some of the food to me. I couldn't believe it.

"I'm feeling pretty good! This hospital food isn't that bad. Hey, could you turn on the TV?"

I picked up the remote and switched on the TV. A video clip of two parents and a teenage boy sitting on a couch came on the screen.

"Yes! _Parental Control_! I love this show!" Sam exclaimed, a bright smile lighting up her face. Then she turned her head to look at me. "Have you ever seen it?"

I shook my head, and then picked up Sam's empty tray from dinner and set it by the sink. Then I went back to sit in the recliner next to Sam's bed.

"Oh, it's great," Sam told me. "It's about how someone's parents don't like who their kid is dating, so they go out and find two _decent _people for their kid to date instead. Then the kid goes on a date with each of the good people, and then in the end, they choose which date they like best."

"Wow, that was the most you've said all day!" I chuckled.

"Well, are you gonna watch it with me or what?" she asked, grabbing my wrist.

I glanced down at my wrist, which Sam was gripping tightly. I gently slid my arm down so our hands were touching, and then I laced my fingers into hers. I watched Sam's cheeks turn pink, and she smiled a little, but refused to meet my eyes. Then she slowly closed her fingers over my knuckles.

"Oh, look. She's going on a date with the first guy," Sam said, probably to distract us both from the awkward moment that was taking place. Then she yawned and rested her head on the pillow, but she didn't close her eyes. She just watched as the girl went on the two dates, and as the parents insulted the boyfriend, and as the girl chose one of the other two boys as her new boyfriend.

"That boyfriend was a jerk," Sam laughed when the end credits began rolling. "He deserved to get dumped."

"I know. What a douchebag!" I agreed. Then I glanced down at our hands. My fingers were still intertwined with Sam's. I looked back up at Sam. Her eyes were beginning to fall closed.

"Sam? You tired?" I asked her quietly.

Sam's eyes opened. "No," she yawned.

"It's okay to sleep, you know," I whispered, letting go of Sam's hand. "I won't leave."

"Good…" Sam whispered in reply. She closed her eyes, and then opened them as she watched me cover her up with some blankets that the hospital provided.

I shut off the TV and turned down the lights. "Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Freddie…" And before long, Sam was snoring quietly.

I walked over to Sam's bed and watched her sleep for a minute. She seemed so peaceful and quiet, it was almost unreal.

"I had a good time with you today, Sam," I whispered. I knew she probably couldn't hear me- she was deep in sleep. "I hope you did, too." Then I bent down slowly and kissed her on the lips for a second or two.

And this time I knew why.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, see? I told you it would be fluffy. <strong>

**So now we all know Freddie kinda likes (okay, REALLY likes) Sam. But we don't really know if Sam feels the same way, cuz Freddie's making all the first moves... xD I wonder if it's because Sam saved him, or because he really truly likes Sam? (I don't even know, and I'm the one writing this! O_o) **

**And I have to say, I loved writing the eggnog montage. Then again, I really like writing anything with Spencer in it. xD**

**What was your favorite part? (Wow, I sounded like Dora the Explorer there) Reviewww! :)**


	3. iDon't Hate You

**A/N: HOLY. CRAP. iLOST MY MIND WAS FREAKING EPIC! The end was so amazing I almost died! And the fact that Freddie did that LIVE ON iCARLY made it even more amazing!**

**Anywho, sorry this chapter was up so late! I was forced to go to my relative's house this weekend for no apparent reason. :/**

**NOW, everyone must do me a favor. Be the Dora the Explorers you are deep down inside... and find some Seddie fluff in this chapter! But if you are more MACHO and MASCULINE... you can be Diego. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: DUDE, COME ON. NO ONE ON FANFICTION OWNS ICARLY. ESPECIALLY NOT ME.**

* * *

><p>I shut off the TV and turned down the lights. "Good night, Sam."<p>

"Good night, Freddie…" And before long, Sam was snoring quietly.

I walked over to Sam's bed and watched her sleep for a minute. She seemed so peaceful and quiet, it was almost unreal.

"I had a good time with you today, Sam," I whispered. I knew she probably couldn't hear me- she was deep in sleep. "I hope you did, too." Then I bent down slowly and kissed her on the lips for a second or two.

And this time I knew why.

* * *

><p><em>I'm number one, baby, always number one baby… So forget what you heard, this is my world! <em>Ginger Fox's hit song blared suddenly from my PearPhone.

My eyes shot open in shock. _Where was I? _Then I remembered everything that had happened yesterday- it all came back in a flash.

I picked up my phone, which continued to ring. "Hello?" I answered, putting the phone to my ear.

"_Hey, Freddie?_" Carly asked on the other line. "_Can you uh, come bail us out of jail?_"

"_Jail?_" I screeched. "What the hell are you doing in jail?"

"_Let's just say Spencer and I got into a little… scuffle… at DairyMart. They thought he was drunk, and they're keeping us locked up until someone comes to get us_." I turned around to look at Sam. She was starting to wake up.

"I'll be there soon," I replied, just before hanging up.

Sam yawned and opened her eyes. "Who were you talking to?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, just Carly. She and Spencer are in jail…" I trailed off.

"Why?"

"I'll leave that question to them after I bail them out. Be back in a flash."

Sam shrugged. "Okay, you do that then. I'll be waiting." Then she switched on the TV and turned it to TLC.

* * *

><p>I returned to the hospital with Spencer and Carly. Carly was trying her best to calm down Spencer, who was crying.<p>

"I didn't even get my eggnog!" he wailed. "They just… took me… away…"

"Spencer! Shh!" Carly snapped. "We're in a hospital! The elderlies are probably trying to sleep!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ELDERLIES!" Spencer screamed. "I WANT MY EGGNOG!" Then he buried his face in his hands and cried some more.

In the end, we had to leave Spencer in the parking lot.

"Is he obsessed with eggnog?" I asked Carly.

"Well, he's just sorta… yeah, he's obsessed…" she admitted. "But I think our stay in the 'Jail Cell Inn' got him really worked up, too."

"Have you thought of sending him to a therapist?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Carly nodded.

"Have you actually _sent _him to a therapist?"

"Yeah… it didn't work."

"Obviously… oh, this is Sam's room." Carly and I went inside. Some nurses were helping a wet-haired Sam get into her bed.

"Oh, hey, Carly, Freddison…" Sam said once she was comfortably sitting up in her bed. "Where's Spence?"

Carly shrugged. "Oh, y' know… crying… about eggnog…"

Sam looked at her toes that were poking out of the cast on her foot. "Have you ever tried sending him to a therap-"

"Yes!" Carly interrupted loudly.

"Anyway…" I decided to change the subject. "Sam, why's your hair wet?"

"Those nurses just helped me take a shower." Then, when she got a good whiff of me and Carly, she wrinkled her nose. "Maybe you two should take one, too."

"I would, but I don't have a change of clothes," Carly protested.

"I don't either," I added. "I guess I could go home and shower…"

Carly nodded. "I'll come with you. Can you handle being here by yourself for another half-hour or so?" she asked Sam.

"I guess." Sam slouched in her bed, but perked up when she noticed that a nurse was bringing her breakfast.

"We'll be back soon," I promised. Then Carly and I left the room.

* * *

><p>When we walked into the parking lot, Spencer was nowhere in sight.<p>

"Spencer?" Carly shouted. "Spencer!"

"UP HERE!"

When I heard Spencer's voice I turned around. "Up where?"

"HERE!" Spencer was on the roof of the hospital!

"Spencer!" Carly shrieked. "What are you doing up there?"

"OH, YOU KNOW… PRETENDING TO BE… SPIDERMAN…"

Carly slapped her palm to her forehead. "Get down from there, Spencer," she groaned.

"I WOULD IF I KNEW HOW!" he yelled. Suddenly a gray bird flew at Spencer and smashed into him. Spencer fell off the roof and into a bush.

Carly just stood and stared at the bush. "I'm… going… home."

* * *

><p>I had finished showering, getting dressed, and all that other stuff people usually do in the morning. I left my apartment and walked across the hall. "Carly?" I called. No answer. <em>She must still be showering,<em> I thought. So I walked back to the hospital by myself.

When I got there, Spencer wasn't in the bush. _Where is he? _I looked around, but I couldn't find him. _Maybe he went home?_ I walked into the hospital and went straight to Sam's room.

Sam was just finishing her breakfast. When she saw me walk in, she sat up.

"That didn't take very long," she said, obviously impressed by my speedy return. "Is Carly with you?"

"No," I replied. "She's still showering."

"Oh, okay." Sam and I sat quietly for a minute, just looking at each other awkwardly. _Does she know that I kissed her last night? _I wondered.

"So…" I mumbled, trying to bring up a new topic, "what are we going to do about iCarly? We have to do our webcast tonight, since we couldn't do it yesterday."

"I know, but the hospital won't let me leave until tomorrow morning," Sam sighed.

"Then we're going to have to skip iCarly," I said quietly. "We're not doing it without you."

"You've done it before," Sam said, sounding a little hurt.

"That wasn't my decision!" I told her. "Carly insisted that we do iCarly even though you weren't there! She didn't even give me a say in what we were doing."

Sam was quiet for a second. "So if you _did_ have a say… what would you have said?"

I put a bit of thought into this question. "I would have told Carly that we're not doing iCarly without you. The show would fall apart if we had another webcast without you."

"You can't be serious. You hate me."

"What? I never said that."

"Yeah, but you don't have to say it. You can think it."

"Sam, if I really did hate you, would I have hugged you when you were feeling upset? Would I have held your hand yesterday? Would I have _kissed you on the cheek_?"

Sam glared at me. "Look, Benson, if you're trying to piss me off, you might as well give up, because it-" Then I interrupted Sam by grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, ALL YOU DORAS AND DIEGOS... did you find that Seddie fluff? No? Then I must throw a brick at your head because you are a retard. JUST KIDDING. I love you guys. :D<strong>

**So, I bet you guys liked that last part! I bet Sam did, too. ;)**

**Anyway, please review! I hope this chappie didn't disappoint!**


	4. iDespise My Life

**A/N: OMG YOU GUYS. I SUCK, RIGHT? I meant to finish this chapter like, years ago. But I never did :( The good thing is, it's finished now! And I hope you like it, because I put a whole crapload of thought into this chappie:)**

**DISCLAIMER: Actually, I DO own iCarly! HAHAHAH! SUCK IT, YOU LITTLE FREAKS! No, not really. I am TOTALLY kidding there. I love humanity! :3 Especially my sweet little readers... And I don't own iCarly. :(**

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious. You hate me."<p>

"What? I never said that."

"Yeah, but you don't have to say it. You can think it."

"Sam, if I really did hate you, would I have hugged you when you were feeling upset? Would I have held your hand yesterday? Would I have _kissed you on the cheek_?"

Sam glared at me. "Look, Benson, if you're trying to piss me off, you might as well give up, because it-" Then I interrupted Sam by grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her on the lips.

Sam was frozen for a few seconds, then she did something I couldn't believe. She started kissing me back. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought that I was dreaming.

Suddenly she pushed me away. "No," she whispered. "I can't do this yet."

I stared at her, confused. "Why?"

Sam looked at me as though the answer was obvious. "Because you don't really love me."

"What? Yes, I do!" I argued.

"No, you don't," Sam replied sharply. "You love what I did. You're just being all nice to me because _I'm_ the one suffering from a bunch of broken bones instead of _you_!"

"Okay, Sam, if you really want things to end like this, then have it your way."

"We're not at Burger King, retard. We're in a hospital! You know why?" Sam hissed. "IT'S BECAUSE I TOOK THE FALL FOR YOU!"

"Sam, I-"

"No. Just…" Sam pointed at the door.

"But-" I protested, before Sam cut me off.

"Go! Get out of here!" Sam shouted. I shook my head in disgust and left.

First we were kissing, and now here I am. Kicked out of Sam's hospital room by Sam herself. _How on earth did this happen?_

* * *

><p>I sat on a bench outside the hospital, sitting with my head resting on my fists.<p>

"Freddie?" It was Carly.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you with Sam?"

"Oh, we… uh, got into… a little fight…"

Carly stared at me, her brown eyes filling with concern. "What happened?"

I stopped. I was not, I repeat, _not _going to tell her that I kissed Sam. So what could I say?

"Uh, I don't… really remember…"

Carly giggled. "That's insane. You were only in there like, ten minutes ago. Tell me what happened!"

I shook my head. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

Carly shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to hear it from Sam, then…"

"NO!" I shouted, and then froze. An old woman in the parking lot turned around and stared at me.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOUNG LADY!" she screamed.

Carly sighed and rolled her eyes. "Old people these days," she groaned.

"I know, right? Well, I guess I'd better get home…" I said quickly, then began to speed-walk away. Carly grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Oh, no you don't! You are going to tell me right here, right now… why you and Sam are angry at each other."

I gulped, realizing I had no way out of this. Unless…

"Fine. What happened was, Sam was eating… a, uh, a Cinnabon, and I took it and ate it… Sam wasn't happy." I told Carly. _Damn, that lie did NOT come out the way I had hoped it would. _

"Freddie, _why _on earth would you take food from Sam?" Carly gaped at me as though I were retarded.

"I was hungry!" I protested.

"Whatever… I'm gonna go talk to Sam." Carly started to leave, but I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, just like she had done with me earlier.

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Before you go, I need to tell you… don't bring the whole Cinnabon incident up with Sam. She'll probably be sorta mad." I released my grip from Carly's shoulder.

Carly paused for half a second. "Sure."

"Thanks…" Then I turned around and walked all the way back to my apartment.

* * *

><p>I looked at my watch. <em>9:18 P.M<em>. Then I looked out at the view from the fire escape. Suddenly I had a flashback to the last time I sat here.

_I sat on the fire escape, listening to music. The week had been rough… everyone at school was teasing me because Sam had told all the iCarly viewers that I had never kissed anyone before. Then I suddenly realized that Carly and Sam were doing iCarly that very moment. I hurriedly opened my laptop to find Sam talking to the viewers._

"_On the last iCarly… I told you that Freddie had never kissed anyone. And that was really personal, and I shouldn't have said it on the show. And for all you people out there who's been teasing Freddie about it, lay off! Cuz I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone either… including me."_

_I blinked, shocked that Sam would lie to get people to stop teasing me. Then Sam continued talking._

"_Yeah, that's right… I've never kissed anyone… so if you want to tease someone about it, tease me. WHICH IS A BAD IDEA UNLESS YOU LIVE NEAR A HOSPITAL!"_

_I chuckled, closing my laptop. This was all I needed to see. I turned back to look out at Seattle. The bright lights everywhere were really beautiful. Suddenly, I heard a knocking sound coming from behind me. I turned around. There stood Sam, looking guilty._

_I motioned for her to come onto the fire escape, and she swung her legs over the ledge and sat on it. We were both silent for a few seconds, and then Sam decided to break the silence._

"_I'm sorry," Sam said. "For everything." Then we talked for a little bit, about how Sam felt sorry for all the mean things she's said to me… and how she'll still mess with me every day… and how she actually wasn't lying about never having kissed anybody. Then I got this crazy thought in my head, and I started laughing._

"_What?" Sam stared at me, obviously curious._

_I shook my head. "Nothing, it's…"_

"_Tell me!" Sam interrupted._

"_No, it's dumb…"_

"_Say it!"_

_I shrugged. "Okay… I was just gonna say…"_

"_That _we _should kiss?" Sam finished my sentence for me. I stared down at my lap and gulped._

"_You're gonna break my arm now, right?" I asked nervously. Then I looked up at Sam, who shook her head._

"_No," she replied. I heaved a sigh of relief._

_I bit my lip. "Well, should we? Just so… both of us could get it over with?"_

_Sam seemed to consider this. "Hmmm…" she sighed, then looked up at me. "Just to get it over with."_

"_Just to get it over with." I repeated._

"_And you swear we'll go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?"_

"_Oh, totally, and we'll never tell anyone."_

"_Never." Sam stared at me for a few seconds, then said quietly, "Well… lean."_

_I sighed, straightened my back, and leaned in. When our lips met, an electric shock shot through my body, from my head, down to my fingertips, and them to my feet. I felt like I was getting hit by lightning… but it actually felt good._

_After a few seconds, maybe seven or eight, I pulled away before I got pulled in too far. I mean, Sam's my friend and all, but I wasn't in LOVE with her, right? I was still in love with Carly, wasn't I? I wasn't so sure anymore._

I shook my head, escaping from my flashback. I turned and watched the spot that Sam had sat in when we had kissed. Suddenly she appeared. _Sam_…

"Sam?" I reached out to touch her, but my hand went right through her. I gasped, pulling my hand back. "Why are you here?"

Sam said nothing. She just smiled at me. It was then that I realized that Sam seemed a little pale… almost ghostly. And her arm and leg weren't broken. _It's Sam's ghost… she must be dead! _But that couldn't be, that was crazy. Ghosts aren't real. And Sam couldn't be dead. _Could she_?

"Sam! You're not dead, are you?" I practically screamed.

The Ghost of Sam blinked, looking confused… and even innocent. Wait. Sam? _Innocent_? Uh, you couldn't say Sam was innocent of _anything_. No sir. This couldn't be Sam. Yet, my heart told me it really _was _her.

"_Are you dead_?" I shouted again.

Sam shook her head and smiled. Her ghostly blond curls bounced as her head moved from side to side.

I exhaled loudly in relief. "Thank goodness." Sam-ghost tilted her head the slightest bit and blinked at me. Then she reached out to touch my face. I felt her fingertips on my cheek, even though I couldn't touch her. My fingers just slipped right through her.

"Sam…" I murmured. "Sam… please say something to me."

Suddenly Sam's ghost got a hurt look on her face, and frowned. She pulled her hand off my face and set it in her lap.

"Please, Sam… I need you to say something to me! Anything!" I felt my eyes begin to water. "Please…" On that last word, my voice began to waver.

Sam smiled again and took my hand with one hand, and wiped away a tear that had begun to slide down my cheek with the other.

"Freddie…" she whispered. She kissed her finger and then set it on my lips. Then she slowly pulled it away and smiled again.

I was speechless. All that came off my face was a big grin. I blinked to clear my eyes of any tears that might be left. But when I opened my eyes, Sam was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I have NO idea why, but I am seriously IN LURRRVE with that last part with the "Sam Ghost" and chiz. It just popped into my head while I was writing the end, and I thought "Hmm, that would be cool!" So that is how it all went down.<strong>

**ANYWAY, review, my little pretties! Or I will put you all into a pot and make Fanfic-Reader Stew! (That actually sounds really cannibalistic and gross, so maybe I won't.) xD**


	5. iWHAT?

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I just hit 40 reviews, and I was SO happy about that, so I wrote you guys a new chappie ASAP! I'm not entirely happy with the way this one turned out and it's kinda short, but I hope you'll like it anyways:)**

**WARNING: HUGE turning point in this chapter! It will seriously affect the lives of the characters. Not even kidding. It's for sure NOT a filler. Even though it might seem like it at first :D**

**Also, I would like to dedicate this to one of my readers, cynthiarox99, who is doing her best not to die in a hurricane! I wish you luck! :)  
><strong>**  
>If anyone else wants a dedication like this one, simply REVIEW! I might just dedicate a chapter to ya! :D<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly. Or Dance Moms. Or any other supercool TV shows out there. :P**

* * *

><p>Suddenly Sam's ghost got a hurt look on her face, and frowned. She pulled her hand off my face and set it in her lap.<p>

"Please, Sam… I need you to say something to me! Anything!" I felt my eyes begin to water. "Please…" On that last word, my voice began to waver.

Sam smiled again and took my hand with one hand, and wiped away a tear that had begun to slide down my cheek with the other.

"Freddie…" she whispered. She kissed her finger and then set it on my lips. Then she slowly pulled it away and smiled again.

I was speechless. All that came off my face was a big grin. I blinked to clear my eyes of any tears that might be left. But when I opened my eyes, Sam was gone.

"Sam…" I called. "Sam!" Suddenly something wet began to hit my face, and I heard a loud crash. The floor of the fire escape had collapsed, and I was beginning to fall through it. I reached for the railing, but it wasn't within my grasp. I began to fall… all the way down… until I hit the ground, and everything went black.

That's when my eyes flashed open. I was lying on the floor of the fire escape, and freezing-cold raindrops were slapping my face. _I must have been dreaming!_ I shivered from the cold and stood up. A bolt of lightning lit up the sky, and a boom of thunder followed. I crawled over the ledge and stepped into the building, closing the windows behind me.

As I walked back to my apartment, I noticed that my thoughts were going crazy with questions.

_Did I fall asleep on the fire escape?_

_How did I end up on the floor?_

_Why was Sam in my dream?_

_Is there- _As I turned the corner of the hall, I saw Carly leaning against the wall. She was wearing Girly Cow P.J.s and bunny slippers. Was it really that late?

I checked my watch again. _11:07? How on earth did two hours pass so quickly?_ I was thankful that my mom was working a nightshift at The Seattle Medical Clinic for the whole week. If she had known I was still awake, she'd strangle me. I pulled my house key out of my pocket and began to walk closer to my apartment.

Carly heard my footsteps and looked up. "Freddie," she whispered. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Where were you?" She rubbed the collar of my shirt between her fingers. "And why are you so wet?"

I shrugged. "I sorta… fell asleep on the fire escape."

Carly took my jacket off of me and squeezed it. Water poured onto the floor, just barely splashing onto my feet.

"Oh my god, you have to go warm up! You'll die of hypothermia!" Carly shooed me toward my apartment. I unlocked it and we went inside.

After I had changed into my black plaid pajama bottoms and a gray short-sleeved shirt, I went into the living room where Carly was sitting.

"So, why were you waiting for me?" I asked her.

Carly shrugged. "I need to tell you something kind of weird. You won't be too freaked out, will you?"

I shook my head. "No, tell me!"

Carly hesitated, and then whispered, "Okay. But you can't tell anyone. And don't _ever _bring it up again."

I widened my eyes, eager to hear what Carly had to say. "Okay, go on."

Carly took a deep breath, then exhaled quickly. "Are you sure-"

"Yes!" I interrupted. "Stop keeping me in the dark, I'm not a vampire!"

Carly took another deep breath. "Okay, fine! When I was visiting Sam, she decided to go to sleep. So I just stayed and watched _Dance Moms_ on Lifetime while Sam slept."

"That's it?"

"You didn't let me finish!" Carly snapped. Then she paused hesitantly. "And then… she started calling your name in her sleep. She was crying her eyes out, and when she woke up, she was all, 'Where's Freddie? Is he dead?'" Carly shook her head. "I don't know what to think of it."

"So she doesn't hate me anymore?" I asked, hope beginning to build up inside of me.

Carly bit her lip. "Well… I wouldn't say that." I felt my heart drop to my stomach, and it fell even deeper as Carly continued. "After I told her you were alive, she just said, 'That's too bad! God, I'm so mad at that damn nub! He's such an ass!'"

I widened my eyes at Carly's vulgar language, then narrowed them in pain when I felt my heart fall the last few inches and shatter at the bottom of my stomach.

Carly winced. "Sorry about that, Freddie… but that's really what she said."

"Did she tell you why she was so pissed off at me?" I muttered.

"No."

_Thank you, God. _

"But… um, you know how I got back together with Griffin?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I heard he dropped his Pee-Wee Baby addiction so you two could get back together. What about him?"

"Well, we… oh, I can't tell you! Sam doesn't even know!" Carly's eyes started to tear up.

"Carly, it's okay." I put my hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me, I'm your best friend."

Carly sniffled and wiped a tear off her cheek. "Okay, fine… I went over to his house about a week ago… and no one else was there…so I got into bed with him and…" Carly sniffled loudly. "We did… _it_, without even using a condom! It just didn't seem so bad at the time but now…" Carly whimpered and buried her face in her hands.

"You're only sixteen!" I exclaimed, extremely shocked that Carly had been the first of the iCarlies to lose her virginity.

Carly stared at me like I was a monster, then began to cry loudly. I instinctively put my arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "What do I do?" Carly sobbed, looking up at me, tears staining her cheeks.

"Shhh, it's okay," I murmured, feeling extremely awkward. "Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?"

Carly winced. "No… do you think it's time?"

"Do what you want, I-" Before I could finish, Carly ran out of my apartment, returning only minutes later with a small box.

"Can I use your bathroom?" she whispered, her voice still shaky.

"Go ahead." I waited for a few minutes. Carly emerged from the bathroom and looked out at me.

"Freddie, can you come here?" Carly called nervously.

I got up and walked into my bathroom. "Did you get an answer yet?"

Carly shook her head. Her entire body was trembling. We stood there in silence for a little while, until Carly decided to break it.

"Do you think the time's up, yet?" Carly asked, looking up at me anxiously.

"I think s-"

"CARLY? CAN YOU HELP ME? I'M STUCK…" Spencer shouted suddenly from his and Carly's apartment across the hall.

Carly picked up the pregnancy test as fast as she could. "I'd better go," she said quickly. "See ya." Then she bolted out the door.

I sighed and walked to my bedroom. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flipped through my contacts, stopping when I reached the S section. I tapped Sam's name and sent her a text.

**FREDDIE: Sam?**

After waiting for five minutes, I decided to text her again.

**FREDDIE: Sam! I know you're not sleeping.**

**SAM: Ok, u got me. I'm not sleeping. So what do u want**

**FREDDIE: To say I'm sorry!**

**SAM: If u paid me 8 billion dollars I still wouldn't forgive u**

**FREDDIE: I don't get what you're so mad about! Can't we just start over?**

**SAM: No, that won't work. U ruined our friendship by kissing me**

**FREDDIE: Yeah, but it didn't seem to get ruined the first time we kissed.**

There was a long pause. Then my phone started to vibrate again.

**SAM: That's tru. But I'm still mad**

**FREDDIE: Why? :(**

**SAM: Cuz I can feel however I want to**

**FREDDIE: That was a suckish answer. **

**SAM: How about u give me a golf club so I can shove it up ur man-gina? :]**

**FREDDIE: You're disgusting! That's like rape!**

**SAM: I guess you're making your way back, fredweenie. But you're still not totally forgiven**

I put down my phone and sighed. You could never earn a Puckett's forgiveness, could you? Suddenly my phone vibrated again.

**SAM: Goodnight dork**

I smiled, then typed my response.

**FREDDIE: Good night, rapist.**

**SAM: Screw you! :P**

I put my phone on my bedside table and then rolled over on my back so I could look at the ceiling. Just as my eyes were about to close, I noticed a soft golden glow lighting up my room. I sat up, alarmed.

"Hello?" I called out. That's when I saw her. The ghostly Sam that I had seen in my dream…

Sam walked toward me, smiling. I pulled my knees to my chest, not knowing what to think. I half expected her to pull out a knife and stab me, but what _did _happen was far from that.

Sam's ghost sat down on the side of my bed, and then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. A strange, tingling heat swept through my entire body, but I tried to ignore it. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment, but when I opened them, Sam was gone, and I was sitting in total darkness.

_I must have been seeing things, _I thought. _There's no way that could have happened._

All of a sudden, my phone vibrated _again_. I picked it up, and noticed that I had a new text message from Carly.

**CARLY: I got the pregnancy test results…**

**FREDDIE: So, what does it say?**

My phone remained silent for about five minutes. Then, I finally got a reply.

**CARLY: Positive…**

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you saw that coming, right? Cuz I did! :D But then again, I wrote this, so... :)<strong>

**And if you guys are confused about the whole "Sam's Ghost" thing, have you ever heard that if you have a dream about a certain person, it means they went to bed thinking about you? Hmmm...**

**So anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! :) And visit my page. I'll put up a poll soon, and I NEEEEEED you to cast a vote!**

**Alsoooo, if you have any ideas for another story I could write for you guys, please write your idea in a review! I'd love to hear what you want to see! :)**

**Peace out homedawggs. (How cool am I for saying that? ;) **


	6. iMisunderstood

**A/N: Oh me oh my. This chapter took me FOREVER. And it's as short as my brother's weenie, but at least it's something. But I've been sooooo busy with back-to-school shtuffs (yes, SHTUFFS) and dance and my friends that I just haven't had time to write. So now, you should expect a new chapter every two weeks or so. But hey, at least it wasn't like the wait for iLMM. :)**

**Oh, btw, the new episodes were ahhhhh-mayyyyyy-ZING! iLove You brought me to the verge of tears, which rarely ever happens. :O**

**Anyways, about the story... Uh-oh, more Seddie fighting, and it's all because of a misunderstanding. But on the bright side, Sam recieves some good news from the luverly people at the hospital! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I like brownies.**

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, my phone vibrated <em>again<em>. I picked it up, and noticed that I had a new text message from Carly.

**CARLY: I got the pregnancy test results…**

**FREDDIE: So, what does it say?**

My phone remained silent for about five minutes. Then, I finally got a reply.

**CARLY: Positive…**

_What? _I read the text over about a thousand times before it finally clicked. Carly was pregnant. I stood up and paced around my bedroom, not knowing what to think. Until Sam's ghost came into my mind.

Suddenly, my heart began to ache. And not just a plain old ache. More like a sharp, stabbing pain. I threw my phone to the floor and flung myself backward onto the bed, clutching my chest in pain. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could. Then, the world around me went black.

* * *

><p>"FREDWARD BENSON, WAKE UP!" My eyes flashed open in shock. My mom stood above me, panic flaming in her eyes.<p>

"Mom! Mom, I'm fine…" I sat up and patted my anxious mother's shoulder. "I'm okay."

"Oh, okay…" She took a step away from me. "It's just that most people _always_ wake up before noon, and I-"

"Wait." I held up my hand, stopping my mom mid-sentence. "What did you just say?"

"That most people don't sleep in past noon…?"

I glanced at my alarm clock. _12:29?_

"Whoa, I have to get to the hospital…" I rushed to my closet and chose a striped shirt and a pair of jeans. Then I remembered the fight between Sam and I, and I dropped my clothes to the floor.

"FREDDIE!" Mom shrieked, hurrying over to pick up my clothes. "Now I have to wash them AGAIN!"

"I don't think they're _that _dirty," I protested. "You just sanitized the carpets two days ago."

"You don't know what floors are capable of," she hissed. Then she marched out of my room in a huff. I shook my head and leaned against the wall. I knew that I needed to talk to Sam, but I didn't want her to kill me. I considered bringing Carly along, but then she would find out that I kissed Sam, and I did _not _need that to happen. After a few more moments of thinking, I finally decided what I was going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD-PERSON POV<strong>

Sam's PearPhone buzzed on the table beside her, signaling that she had a new message. Carly hadn't even come to visit yet, and the nurses weren't feeding her anything, so she might as well see what it was.

Sam flipped through some of her old conversations until she found one that caught her attention. She opened it, and a video clip started playing.

_"Hey, Sam… it's me, Freddie. I know you probably don't want anything to do with me, but… I really wanted to talk to you. I mean, I can't hear you, but…"_ The chocolate-eyed boy on the screen shrugged, _"…yeah."_

"Nub," Sam chuckled under her breath.

_"When we were talking last night, and you said I was making my way back… I don't really think you know how much that meant to me. I hate it when we fight, and I just want to start over. I just want to go back to the day before you got hurt. I promise, I would be sure that that truck didn't hit you."_ Then the video clip ended.

Sam replayed that last line over several times. "_I would be sure that that truck didn't hit you. I would be sure that that truck didn't hit you. I would be sure that that truck didn't hit you…"_ Did he really care that much?

"Samantha?" The sound of her name startled her, and she released her tight grip on her phone. It dropped to the floor and shattered as soon as it came in contact with the speckled white tile.

Sam's cheeks burned. She would never be able to watch that video ever again. Trying to maintain her self-control, she looked up. "What?" she muttered through gritted teeth.

The black-haired nurse gave her a small smile. "Are you ready to leave the hospital and go home?"

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE'S POV<strong>

"So what should I do with it?" Carly asked me as she stared at her stomach. "And _don't _say 'get an abortion'. I'm not killing it!"

I shrugged. "Well, we still have two years of school to finish before we go to college." Those words felt strange coming out of my mouth. It seemed like just yesterday that Carly and Spencer moved into the apartment across the hall from the one that belonged to my mom and I.

"Yeah, so?" Carly rubbed her belly as though she were starving.

"So… what are you gonna do when the baby is born? You can't just take it to school." I crossed my legs on the Shays' couch. Spencer wasn't there- he was doing volunteer work at Glitter Gloss… for what reason, I don't know.

"I could leave it at home with Spencer, then," Carly suggested. I stared at her and scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Leave him with the man that's volunteering at Glitter Gloss?" I snickered.

Carly looked down. "Maybe that wouldn't be the best idea."

I pulled out my phone to see if I had any new messages. I didn't. I sighed in disappointment.

"What's the matter?" Carly asked, trying to sneak a peek at my PearPhone.

"It's nothing." I shoved my phone back into my pocket.

_Rap-rap-rap! _A sharp knocking sound came from the door. Carly got up. "Coming!" I just sat on the couch and cracked my knuckles, because I didn't really have anything better to do. But my head shot up when Carly exclaimed, "Hey, Sam!"

"Hey, Carls… Fred-thong…" I glanced at Sam. She was on crutches, and she didn't seem to be having such a good time with them. Her strange walking almost reminded me of "Spongebob Squarepants: The Movie" when Spongebob and Patrick got drunk off ice cream.

"Need some help?" I chuckled. Before she could even reply, I stood up and pushed my arm on the crook of her knee, causing her legs to buckle and her crutches to fall to the floor with a crash. She gasped in shock when she fell into my arms.

"This isn't funny, Benson!" she growled, trying to push herself out of my reach. "I swear, when I'm out of these casts, I will _killlll youuuu._"

I smiled and set Sam down on the couch. Then she used her good leg to kick me in the shin. Crying out in pain, I hunched over and grabbed my leg. It was already turning purple and beginning to throb. Sam looked very pleased; she just sat there and watched me hopping around on one leg in agony.

"Okay, I need to tell you something, Sam." Carly hunched over by Sam's side and whispered something into her ear. I knew it had something to do with what Carly found out last night, but I sat quietly, waiting for Sam's reaction.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, a tinge of panic spreading through her voice.

"I'm pregnant, Sam." Carly looked down. I could tell she wanted to cry, but she held her tears in pretty well.

Sam was silent. She looked at me, then at Carly, then back at me. Then she got up and limped over to me slowly.

"Congratulations," she whispered. Her eyes darkened. "You got your wish." Then she picked up her crutches and hobbled toward the door.

"Wait, what wish? What are you talking about?" I speed-walked to her side and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Congratulations on being a _father_," she repeated, raising her voice. Then she nudged my hand off her shoulder and reached for the doorknob.

"A _father_?" I screeched. "No, it's not-"

"Be quiet, Freddie. You've wanted Carly's love all your life." She looked away. "Now you've got it."

"Sam!" Carly and I both cried out at the same time.

"Sam, that's not true! I'm not in love with Carly, I'm in love with-" I stopped. It was too late. Sam had left.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like how I threw in the part about drunk Spongebob and Patrick? They cracked me up x'D<strong>

**But yeah... I hate this chapter. Did you hate it too? :( Or did you happen to enjoy it? :) I won't know if my little readers don't review! ;)**


	7. iWant To Die

**A/N: Oh. My. God. My last author's note totally contradicted with what really happened. Yes, I promised you all that I would have a new chapter up every 2 weeks or so. Well guess what? Almost 8 months have passed since I updated last, and I feel like a big, fat... weenie. I'm so sorry guys! :'(**

**BUUUUUT, I sure hope you're excited! Because there's a super-adorable moment in here. Yet at the same time it involves life or death. Oh shucks. *finga snap***

**Anyway, here we go again, back into the mysterious journey that I like to call "Seddie". Enjoy! I will always love you! (not trying to be creepy)**

**DISCLAIMER: Blah.**

* * *

><p>"I'm pregnant, Sam." Carly looked down. I could tell she wanted to cry, but she held her tears in pretty well.<p>

Sam was silent. She looked at me, then at Carly, then back at me. Then she got up and limped over to me slowly.

"Congratulations," she whispered. Her eyes darkened. "You got your wish." Then she picked up her crutches and hobbled toward the door.

"Wait, what wish? What are you talking about?" I speed-walked to her side and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Congratulations on being a _father_," she repeated, raising her voice. Then she nudged my hand off her shoulder and reached for the doorknob.

"A _father_?" I screeched. "No, it's not-"

"Be quiet, Freddie. You've wanted Carly's love all your life." She looked away. "Now you've got it."

"Sam!" Carly and I both cried out at the same time.

"Sam, that's not true! I'm not in love with Carly, I'm in love with-" I stopped. It was too late. Sam had left.

"I can't believe this," I muttered. "This was _not _supposed to happen."

"I know, Freddie… but it'll all blow over soon. I know it." Carly looked at me. A sympathetic smile had spread across her face like butter on toast.

"Hey guys!" Spencer walked in through the front door. "Look what I've got!"

Carly and I both turned around at the same time. And when Carly saw what he had in his hand, she freaked.

"NO! Spencer, where did you get that?" She jumped up from the couch and grabbed the carton of eggnog that Spencer had been holding.

"Well, you see… Socko's grandma is friends with a man that makes this amazing Mexican eggnog," he explained. "I paid her forty-six bucks to smuggle some of that eggnog and give it to _yours truly_." He smiled and pointed to himself.

"Well, that forty-six bucks is about to go to waste." Carly dashed over to the window and threw the carton as hard as she could. Spencer immediately dropped to the floor and cried.

"You threw… my precious… out the window…" he sobbed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. _Sam?_

"I'll get it!" I volunteered quickly. I ran to the door and flung it open eagerly. My heart sank a little when I saw who it really was.

"Ms. Gibson?" I asked, loud enough for Spencer to hear. He jumped up and hurried to my side and soon as he heard her name.

"Well, hello Charlotte." Spencer smiled in an awkwardly sultry manner and combed his hair back with his fingers. "For your information, I was _not _just crying on the floor because of some eggnog."

Ms. Gibson laughed, and a confused expression emerged on her face. "Well, that's… uh, _wonderful_, Spencer," she said. "But I need your help. Gibby went away to some wizard training school for the weekend, and Guppy's been so lonely without him here."

With that said, Guppy emerged from behind Ms. Gibson's back. He pouted sadly and gazed up at Spencer with huge puppy-dog eyes.

Spencer seemed mesmerized. "I'll do whatever you ask me to," he said in a monotone voice. He was still staring at Ms. Gibson.

Ms. Gibson got a creeped-out look on her face. "Well, um… I'd better go." She hurried away without another word.

"SPENSAH!" screamed Guppy, once his mother was gone. He ran at Spencer and tackled his legs.

"No, NO, Guppy." Spencer tried to scoot away from the chubby child. "You may NOT grab me there."

I backed toward the door. "I'm gonna go before things get-"

All of a sudden, Guppy kicked Spencer right where it hurts the most. Spencer shrieked in pain and grabbed his groin. Guppy threw his head back and laughed like an evil villain.

I knit my eyebrows and looked at Carly. "Yeah, I'm gonna go."

* * *

><p>As I appoached my front door, I could hear my mom talking on the phone to someone. And it didn't sound good.<p>

"What do you mean, she's missing?" I heard her say. "Why should I care? She's a juvenile _delinquent_. She's not my problem!"

I immediately knew that she was talking about Sam. Not wanting to hear any more, I walked away from my apartment and down the hall. I decided to go to where I always went when I needed alone-time. But when I got to the fire escape, I saw that someone was already there.

"…Sam?"

Sam jumped and turned around quickly. Her eyes turned to slits when she saw me. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me. Your mom called my house… she said you were missing." I sat on the window's ledge. Sam was sitting right where I had sat when I got my first kiss. Memories, memories…

Sam shrugged in an _I-don't-care _sort of way. "So what are you doing here?" Her voice had an edge to it that was as sharp as a blade.

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied.

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. "So what _are _you doing here?"

I blinked. "Sometimes I just need a place to wind down… when I feel like I need to be alone for a while."

"You wanna be alone?" Sam forced herself up onto her good foot. Then, with a shocking amount of force, she grabbed the collar of my shirt and pushed me up against the fire escape railing. "I can arrange that."

"No, Sam!" I flipped around, and then _she _was the one up against the railing. She tried to squirm away, but I must have been too strong, because she couldn't. "I need to talk to you."

"No…" she whispered. "Push me."

"What?" I asked, letting go of her. I took a step back. _What is she talking about?_

"Push me over the edge."

"Why?" I cried. "I would never do that, Sam. Why would you ask me to do that?"

Sam sighed. "Fine, well if you won't put an end to me, I guess I'll do it myself." She turned around and began to crawl over the edge.

"Sam!" I shouted, trying to grasp under her arms and pull her back onto the platform. "Don't do this!"

And that's when she let go.

"SAM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My hands slipped, and Sam began to fall. But suddenly, the cast on her arm got caught in the railing. That seemed to snap her back to reality.

"Ow!" she cried out, grabbing the metal bars with her good hand. She loosened her cast from the rail and stared up at me. Her face was already streaked with tears. "Freddie, please… help me…"

I reached my arms down toward her, and she grabbed them as quickly as possible. I hoped Sam wouldn't sense my fear, but I was shaking so bad that I felt as though I were in an earthquake.

I pulled her up, and she wrapped her arms around my neck and clutched the back of my shirt tightly. She finally kicked her legs over the railing and then buried her face in my shirt, sobbing like I've never heard her sob before.

"Sam…" I said, my voice trembling. I touched the back of her head and slowly ran my fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her down. "It's okay…"

Sam's heavy sobs turned to long, shaky breaths. "I can't believe I just did that…" She loosened her grip around my neck and shivered. I hugged her even tighter.

"Why would you try to commit suicide?" I asked. My lips were just centimeters away from Sam's ear, and her hair was tickling under my chin.

Sam shivered again. "Russell Clyde…" she mumbled.

I turned and looked Sam in the eye. "The senior who lives in 8-A? What about him?" I asked.

Sam sighed, and then spoke. "I was trying to walk back down to the lobby without my crutches, and I fell… and the Russell walked by, and he called me a stupid… lame… bitch…"

"You're kidding," I whispered.

Sam shook her head slowly. "I wanted to punch him so badly, but I couldn't… and he just stood there and laughed at me." Sam stepped out of the embrace. "I've never felt so helpless in my whole frickin' life."

By the time Sam finished talking, I was fuming. I couldn't believe that Russell had done that to Sam.

And now he was going to pay for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh, Freddie sounds so mad, I bet he's about to pee his pants. Hee hee hee... ;D<strong>

**But anyway, I want to know what you think after that eternal wait for this chapter! How'd ya like it?**

**Hate? Love? Somewhere in between? Drop me a review, and I'll know for shizzle. :)**


End file.
